Diretor da Coisa
"Diretor" redireciona aqui. Para outros usos, veja Diretor (desambiguação). "Detenção para Você!" Legenda:Principal da Coisa depois de enviar o jogador em detenção. - Diretor da Coisa O Diretor da Coisa é, como seu nome sugere, o diretor da escola aqui, de Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Ele é um dos personagens mais proeminentes que o Jogador irá encontrar e prova ser bastante incômodo para a maioria dos jogadores. Ele, como a maioria dos personagens, fala em uma voz monótona vazia de quase qualquer emoção. Descrição O Principal da Coisa é uma foto realçada de um homem alto e magro, com a mão direita apontando para cima. Suas sobrancelhas estão levantadas com um olho aparecendo para piscar, e sua boca está aberta como se ele estivesse gritando. Ele veste uma blusa cinza escura com listras mais claras, jeans azul claro e meias marrons sem sapatos e suas pernas, especialmente a esquerda, são levemente com falhas / apagadas. Personalidade Até agora, o diretor da coisa tem uma personalidade muito calma, sem expressar quaisquer outras emoções. Como um monitor de salão, ele é responsável pela Escola Aqui e colocará o estudante em detenção ao ser pego por quebrar qualquer regra nos corredores, mesmo no refeitório e nas salas de aula. Mecânica Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning O Diretor da Coisa parece estar tomando o lugar do que seria um monitor de salão normal em um ambiente escolar. O diretor da coisa vai se mover rapidamente ao redor da escola, verificando os quartos e ocasionalmente assobiando. Ele apenas passará pelo jogador, a menos que o jogador quebre alguma das regras da escola, como correr nos corredores. Se o jogador quebrar qualquer uma das Regras da Escola perto do Diretor da Coisa, ele irá agir e perseguir o jogador a uma velocidade que seja mais rápida que o jogador. Uma vez que ele os pegar, ele os colocará no Escritório do Diretor, dando ao jogador uma detenção por algum tempo e evitando-os quando ele sair. Durante a detenção, o jogador é incapaz de sair da sala por 15 segundos, e o tempo que o jogador terá que esperar será aumentado em 15 segundos toda vez que for apanhado. Qualquer detenção após 60 segundos durará 99 segundos. No entanto, existe um item chamado Chaves do Diretor que é encontrado em uma das Salas da Faculdade da escola. Quando o jogador estiver em detenção, ele pode clicar com o botão direito na porta com as teclas selecionadas. No entanto, quanto maior o tempo de detenção, mais arriscado é fazer isso, porque se o Diretor pega o jogador fora enquanto a detenção ainda está sendo realizada, ele os mandará de volta para a detenção com um aumento do tempo de espera. Com uns improváveis 99 segundos, o jogador não corre mais o risco de aumentar seu tempo de detenção além de 99 segundos adicionais por meio de fuga, ou mais detenções, entretanto, o jogador provavelmente terá sido pego muito antes deste ponto. Ser colocado em detenção também conta como "abrir uma porta" e fará Baldi ir nessa direção se o jogador não usou o telefone (usar a fita comum não é uma boa maneira de manter Baldi longe, já que a fita está na sala de detenção.) Como tal, ser pego três ou mais vezes é um jogo quase garantido sem esses itens ou uma distração, já que demorará muito para que o cronômetro atinja 0 antes que Baldi entre e capture o jogador. . No entanto, o diretor da coisa também pode enviar Este é um Valentão à detenção. Isso pode torná-lo bastante útil em algumas ocasiões. Viagem de campo (Field Trip) thumb | right | Principal da Coisa na demo do Field Trip. O Principal da Coisa desempenha um papel menor na demo e é um dos quatro personagens que aparecem e retornam do primeiro jogo. Ele só pode ser encontrado depois de uma parede negra na escola, após o qual se deparará com ele para jogar a mensagem "'' Não quebrando a quarta parede nos corredores ". No entanto, o Diretor da Coisa não levará o jogador à detenção e simplesmente permanecerá ali. Na verdade, não há escritório do diretor no mapa da escola para o Field Trip, pois são apenas alguns corredores. Dicas O Principal da Coisa se move rapidamente, então espere até que ele passe, e então comece a correr uma vez que o jogador esteja fora de sua visão. É definitivamente uma má idéia usar BSODA nele, porque ele vai começar a perseguir o jogador depois de dizer: "Não beba bebidas nos corredores". Ele não vai notar o spray criado por ele, no entanto. O jogador também pode usar o BSODA para evitar que ele coloque o jogador em detenção enquanto ele o persegue. O Principal da Coisa pode realmente ajudar o jogador em determinados momentos. Por um lado, ele leva o jogador para o seu escritório, onde eles podem usar a Fita Baldi Anti-Auditiva e Desorientadora, e até mesmo tirá-los de Playtime se ela os pegar. O jogador também pode usar WD-NoSquee na porta do Escritório do Diretor, então Baldi não consegue ouvir que o jogador está em detenção. Bastante útil se o jogador for pego duas vezes, pois o item WD-NoSquee dura 4 aberturas. Curiosidades * O Diretor Da Coisa é um dos primeiros personagens a fazer uma introdução no Game Jam edition. * Seu nome é um jogo de palavras da frase: "É o princípio da coisa". Um princípio é uma regra, lei ou princípio fundamental. * O Principal da Coisa geralmente aparece no Escritório do Diretor. Isso foi revelado durante o hacking, teleportando para o escritório no começo e teletransportando um caderno para cá antes de receber qualquer resposta errada. * Todas as suas sentenças acusatórias envolvem a ação ocorrendo "nos corredores". * A partir da atualização 1.3, ele agora detecta as regras de quebra de jogador em sua linha de visão, ao invés do pequeno raio visto em versões mais antigas. Nas versões mais antigas, ele não era capaz de enviar É um Bully para a detenção. ** Nas versões mais antigas, havia uma regra da escola, "Não comer comida nos corredores". No entanto, na atualização 1.3, a regra foi removida e substituída pela regra "Sem intimidação". Isto significa que o jogador pode comer um [de Zesty Bar sem ser punido pelo Principal of the Thing (o Zesty Bar, no entanto, dá ao jogador um aumento de velocidade, que quando o Principal pega o jogador em execução) , ele é colocado em detenção). * Há Áudios não usados para o Diretor da Coisa dizendo "'Não há pessoas esfaqueando com lápis nos corredores.'" E "Não é possível olhar nos armários de outras pessoas nos corredores". ". Para a regra "Não esfaquear pessoas com lápis", Micah revelou em sua transmissão ao vivo que a citação anterior seria originalmente dita pelo Diretor da Coisa quando um personagem removido, referido por Micah como "Pencil Boy", estava esfaqueando o jogador. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HP1NmoWMdw&t=48m31s Para a regra "sem olhar para os outros armários", o jogador tinha a intenção de abrir armários para possivelmente encontrar itens. mystman12 revelou que a razão pela qual ele não implementou isso é porque ele achou que era uma idéia terrível no meio do processo de implementar a abertura de armários, e que seria muito tedioso fazer isso. * A forma como o som dele assobia é, na verdade, baseada em um dos episódios da série de animação Cartoon Network, '' O Incrível Mundo de Gumball ''. No referido episódio, um personagem conhecido como João Banana é visto assobiando. * O Principal da Coisa é um dos cinco caracteres descritos em registros de áudio não utilizados. Os outros sendo Baldi, Playtime, Arts and Crafters e Gotta Sweep. * Por razões desconhecidas, há um tom agudo aleatório que toca sempre que ele diz uma das suas linhas. * Sua voz e a voz de Bully são muito idênticas. Isto é mais provável porque ambos são dublados pelo seu criador mystman12, que também expressou a maioria dos outros personagens no jogo. * Todos os personagens, exceto Playtime, têm um motivo para não serem enviados para detenção por correrem nos corredores: Arts and Crafters, 1st Prize e Gotta Sweep não são humanos. Baldi é um professor e ele não está correndo, e é um valentão não pode correr (embora ele seja colocado em detenção apenas por bloquear o salão). * "A linha principal da Coisa" "Não quebrar a quarta parede na sala" da demo do Field Trip é um trocadilho por passar pela quarta final " 'Você vai se arrepender disso ...' ''" parede. Quebrar a quarta parede é uma convenção de desempenho na qual uma parede invisível e imaginada separa os atores da platéia. Enquanto o público pode ver através deste "muro", a convenção assume, os atores devem agir como se não pudessem. ** Por alguma razão, a linha do Diretor da Coisa, "Não quebrar a quarta parede nos corredores." é estranhamente mais quieto que suas outras frases acusatórias. * Usando hacks, se o jogador na posição inicial do corredor em forma de T usar o Yellow Door Lock em todas as três portas amarelas para prender o próprio jogador enquanto o Principal estiver correndo atrás dele para detenção, o limite de velocidade do Principal falhará; movendo-se extremamente lento e estável, mas também raramente se move na velocidade normal por um breve período de segundos, e usar o BSODA nele não será empurrado normalmente. Isto irá durar até que qualquer Yellow Door Lock expire. * De acordo com o livestream de mystman12, ele não tinha certeza de onde vinha a camisa do Diretor da Coisa. Ele passou a mencionar que era simplesmente uma camisa que ele tinha em sua posse. Glitches * Se o jogador já estiver no escritório do diretor e for pego infringindo uma das regras da escola, o diretor da coisa se sobreporá ao jogador até que ele saia do escritório, e então os enviará de volta com a detenção. * O Diretor da Coisa poderia colocar o Jogador em detenção se ele os ver sendo empurrados por Gotta Sweep ou 1º Prize, devido a ele ver o Jogador e pensar que eles estavam correndo. Isso foi corrigido em V1.3.2. * Se o Diretor da Coisa pegar o Jogador infringindo as regras e depois o Jogador entrar na sala de detenção, ele não poderá enviar o Jogador para a detenção. Ele mandará o jogador para a detenção normal, mas a porta ainda está aberta, deixando o jogador com uma fuga livre, o que faz com que ele diga "'Nenhuma prisão em fuga nos corredores'". * Se o Jogador mantiver o turno por menos de um segundo com um atraso de 1 segundo repetidamente, ele pode realmente correr nos corredores sem que o Diretor da Coisa os pegue. Audio Quotes = |-|Unused/Removed = Galeria Principal's Page In Detention.png|A descrição do Diretor da Coisa em seu escritório. 472e3e17e403ee63fd4347ad0a77b274_original.png|O Principal da Coisa na seção de título do Kickstarter. 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7_original.png|Principal da Coisa, junto com metade do elenco, no "Obrigado!" imagem depois que a página Kickstarter do jogo foi financiada. Referências Categoria:Personagens